Trixie's Ordeal
by DarkSoulEX
Summary: Rated T, You'll see why.  *ADDED HUMOR GENRE*  Again, you'll see why.


(A/N: No I'm not dead. I bet you're wondering about the humanized MLP fic I created.

Yeah, not gonna finish that.

Gonna delete it.

And oh boy, IT'S ANOTHER TRIXIE FIC!

No, it is NOT Twixie.

Personally, I'd like to shoot the guy who made that pairing.

Anyways, have some story.)

=The Everfree Forest= (RAINING CURRENTLY)

"Why…..Why did it have to be this way…." (Trixie)

Trixie was in bad shape, she had scratches all over her from the Ursa Minor battle, no cape or hat, mane frazzled and drenched with some of it lost.

"If only those dolts hadn't woken that bear up…" (Trixie)

"….I….I give up…..I don't want to be The Great and Powerful Trixie anymore…." (Trixie)

Trixie suddenly re-called many thoughts of her old life back as home…

"_NO DAD NO!" (Trixie)_

"_YOU__ARE__A__FUCKING__IDIOT__KID,__YOU__SET__THE__DAMN__FURNITURE__ON__FIRE__WITH__YOUR__FUCKING__MAGIC!__" __(Trixie__'__s__Dad)_(A/N: I refuse to spend time making a name for this guy, so don't ask.)

"_YOU__STUPID__SHITHEAD,__NOW__WE__HAVE__TO__SIT__ON__THE__FLOOR!__" __(Trixie__'__s__Mom)_(A/N: Read above.)

"_PLEASE STOP, I DIDN'T MEAN TO, AAAHHHH!" (Trixie)_

_Her dad was whipping her and her mom was beating her with a board._

"_GET OUT KID, JUST LEAVE!" (Both of Trixie's parents)_

_Trixie galloped out the door and fast as she could, she never went back again to that liquor, shit smelling house again….._

"They….Hated me…..Never….Loved me…" (Trixie)

"All I had was my wagon, now that's gone too…." (Trixie)

Trixie had tears streaming down her bloodshot eyes, she used her magic to make a noose out of the vines and hung it on a tree.

"Goodbye…..Equestria….." (Trixie)

=Twilight's Treehouse=

"Great, stuck in here till this storm blows over." (Rainbow Dash)

"Why can'tcha just go out there and clear that storm anyway Rainbow? (Applejack)

"You expect me to go out in a storm with lightning flying everywhere with winds blowing faster than I could possibly fly?" (Rainbow Dash)

"…..Point taken…" (Applejack)

"Oh, I do hope Sweetie Belle is ok by herself…" (Rarity)

"She IS old enough to take care of herself anyway Rarity.." (Twilight)

"Oh oh oh!, Lets play a game!" (Pinkie)

"Well….Um….We played every game you know Pinkie….." (Fluttershy)

"Awww….." (Pinkie)

Suddenly, the most horrible feeling came over Pinkie Pie with a little bit of pain.

"…..WE HAVE TO GO NOW GIRLS!" (Pinkie)

"What? Why?" (Rainbow Dash)

"WE HAVE TO, NOW!" (Pinkie Pie)

"You will not get me out in that horrible storm!" (Rarity)

"Rarity, shove yer personality up yer ass for a while and help us out!" (Applejack)

They all raced outside into the storm, following Pinkie Pie.

=The Everfree Forest=

"At least it's not raining hard here….Wait, is that….Trixie?" (Twilight)

They all saw Trixie in the distance with some sort of vine around her neck.

"Oh! She's going to…!" (Rarity)

"Goodbye Equestria….." (Trixie)

She kicked out the rock from under her and felt hard pain around her neck, then….nothing…..

=Unknown Area=

Trixie heard faint voices around her.

"Do you think…..Alright…?" (Voice)

"I'm not…..maybe…." (Voice)

"Oh! Shes…Up!" (Voice)

Trixie lifted her head and saw strange blurry colors around her.

"Wh….Whats….Going on…?" (Trixie)

"WHAT IN TARNATION WERE YOU THINKING!" (Applejack)

"I…..Huh….?" (Trixie)

Trixie shot up out of a white hospital bed surrounded by 6 ponies and a nurse pony and a dragon.

"Trixie does not require…!...Oh screw it, im cutting the 3rd person speak crap…"

"…..What?" (Rainbow Dash)

"Trixie….Why would you try to kill yourself?" (Twilight)

"Because Twilight Sparkle, I have nothing left…." (Trixie)

"What do you mean nothing left?" (Fluttershy)

Trixie laid back in the hospital bed and explained her story…

(A/N: If I have to type that Trixabuse bit again, I will run screaming into the night.)

"Gee DarkSoul, you could be a little weeny bit less lazy!" (Pinkie)

(A/N: NO I DON'T!, I LIKE BEING LAZY!)

"Meanie!" (Pinkie)

"Pinkie Pie, what in Equestria are you talking about?" (Twilight)

"Oh nothing Twilight, the author is just being a lazy pants again!" (Pinkie)

"Pinkie Pie you are SO random…." (Rainbow Dash)

"AHEM!" (Trixie)

"Oh…..Sorry….." (Rainbow Dash)

"So…that's why you tried to hang yourself?" (Twilight)

"Yes….As I said, I have nothing left…." (Trixie)

"Between highly abusive parents and having a hard life with your only home destroyed…..Ahm walking the guilt road right now…." (Applejack)

"Im….sorr_eeeeseseseseguhuhu_!" (Trixie)

"….What?" (Rainbow Dash)

"Im sorrNEEEEEEEEEIGIGIGIGIG." (Trixie)

"Uhhhh, what now?" (Twilight)

Trixie grabbed a cup of water on the desk beside her, downed it in one gulp and put in back, cleared her throat and spoke again.

"Im SORRY." (Trixie)

"Im sorry for everything I done to you all and…..boasting my powers….." (Trixie)

"We forgive you!" (Mane 6)

"The truth is, I am actually a Storyteller, I just call myself a magician because I don't want anypony thinking im boring….." (Trixie)

"So the Ursa Minor thing…." (Rainbow Dash)

"Just a big fantasy story I made up during my trips." (Trixie)

"The important thing is, you're okay…" (Twilight)

"Don't ever try that stunt again Trixie, or ill come for ya, ya hear?" (Applejack)

"Ok ok!, problem #2, I have no place to stay….." (Trixie")

"You can stay with me Trixie, I have a spare bed that somehow got sent to me instead of a pony that should of got it in Stalliongrad…" (Twilight)

"Thank you Twilight…., but…..what about Ponyville? They won't be too joyful about seeing me again." (Trixie)

"I can take care of that!" (Pinkie)

Pinkie Pie galloped out of the room to go plan a party for Trixie.

"Ummm…." (Trixie)

"Don't ask….Just….don't…." (Rainbow Dash)

A doctor pony walked into the room with news.

"Well Miss Trixie, your friends got you here in time just before that vine had blocked off your bloodstream.

Any longer and you would of gone up there, or in Ponyville's opinion, down THERE." (Doctor Pony) (A/N: Refer to what I said a few paragraphs up.)

Trixie's eyes widened.

"My….Friends?" (Trixie)

"Yup, all 6 of them." (Applejack)

"…Thank you everypony…." (Trixie)

=Epilogue=

After Trixie's ordeal, she remained in Ponyville for many months, then soon, years.

She married a nice unicorn stallion, had foals, One filly, One colt.

The filly was named Starwish (A/N: +1 internets to the person who gets where I got this from ;D)

The colt was named Deuce (A/N: Refer to above.)

She lived a happy life for many more years.

…..Then the Wonderbolts died of herpes, which Celestia claims she had nothing to do with.

**THE FUCKING END.**


End file.
